Transformation: Love Makes the Strongest Bonds
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Based in the Transformation universe by TurtlesandMonkeys. Thanks for permission! A different opinion about the transformation. Is any emotion strong enough to survive? Might not be particularly detailed... But please try it, if you now the TF fics.


It's Felix the Eeveetrainer with something completely different

_Hi, this is Felix the Eeveetrainer with something completely different. If you have read any of the 'transformation' stories by TurtlesandMonkeys, you'll get this. If you haven't, go read them. THEN COME BACK!_

Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon. That honour is Nintendo's. Nor do I own the 'Transformation' universe. That honour belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys, as does the village. However, the plot and characters from this piece are all mine…

Transformation-Love Makes the Strongest Bonds

"Will the chosen please assemble." said the elder. He didn't look ill to me.

But they all knew he was. Very ill. And that was why he was doing the cermony now.

The chosen were lined up in front of him, Ezekiel, along with Raphael and Ezekiels adopted sister Persephone. The Elder brought out an apricot ball, opening it. With a flash of light, a Medicham appeared. He opened another three, revealing a Flareon, a Raichu and a Golem.

"Bring forth the dyes of judgement!" said the elder.

A girl ran up with two buckets, one full of red paint, and the other blue, and handed them to the Medicham.

The Elder turned to the crowd, and announced.

"Let the ceremony begin!"

The Medicham walked over to Raphael, peering into his mind. She dunked a paw into the blue paint, splashed it onto Raphael's forehead and gave a sharp cry.

The Raichu dashed forwards and bit his hand, and he sighed, a silent tear dripping down his face.

The Medicham walked to Ezekiel next. It looked at him, and he felt it touch his mind.

It splashed him with the paint, and uttered a sharp cry.

The Flareon sprinted forwards, biting his hand. He yelped slightly.

Everyone's attention was focussed on Persephone as the Medicham looked at her.

Medicham dipped her hand into the red pot and splashed Persephone with it gently.

There was a great cheer.

"We have a new elder!" said the old Elder. He beckoned to her, handing her a gnarled tree limb. She took his hand, walking him to the Medicham, who bit him on the hand.

The moon was directly overhead. In the near silence of the clearing, they heard a bell ringing twelve times in the distance, then it began.

Ezekiel screamed as his ears twisted, lengthening, his legs shrinking, fingers retracting into a paw, arms changing, body changing until he had to stand on all fours and, with excruciating pain, a bone burst out of him and a tail grew.

As the last bits of fur grew, Ezekiel was a Flareon.

* * *

Persephone sighed. She knew that one of them would be gone. She watched the new pokemon run into the woods, including the last elder, and turned to the rest of the village.

She saw a Flareon sitting in front of her.

"Ezekiel?" she said.

* * *

_Ezekiel… why do I know that name… who is that?... why do I know her so welll… my sister… no, that can't be right, she's human… my… friend, my leader, my… I don't know… _

* * *

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

* * *

"_Why, she asks, if only I knew… _

"Elder?" said one of the younger children to Persephone.

* * *

"_Elder?"_

* * *

"Is the ceremony over? Elder?" asked the boy. Persephone shook her self.  
"Yes. Go back to your tasks, or play." she said. The boy ran off with his friends.

Someone came up, passing her a scroll. She read through it quickly, reading of the laws of Yasuo and the mission of his villages.

The Flareon was still there.

Persephone started to walk off. She had things to do.

The Flareon followed her.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.  
The Flareon shook its head.  
"Do you want me to tell you?" she said.  
It nodded.  
"Well, I will tell you everything I can." she said. "But right now I have things to do. Tonight, maybe." she finished.

* * *

_My past? I want to know… why I care…_

_I will guard you with my life._

* * *

Timeskip-Many years pass, until...

* * *

"It is time for us to have a new elder." said Persephone quietly. She wasn't very well; everyone knew that.  
"Gather the dyes; please get the village together." she said. The boy she was talking to nodded, and turned to leave.  
"And get hold of Ramiel, David and Jonathon." she finished. He nodded again, and left.

* * *

"Let the ceremony begin." she said, releasing the Lucario, Charmeleon, Furret and Manectric she had for this occasion. The Lucario took the two pots of dye he was handed, and walked to the first candidate, gazing carefully, probably reading aura.

He dipped his paw into the blue pot and pressed it onto David's forehead. The Manectric sprang forwards, biting him on the foot. He gave a small cry of surprise, and bowed his head.

The Lucario walked to Ramiel, looking deeply at her. It quickly dipped a paw, placing a red drop on her head.

There was an outcry.

The Lucario walked to Jonathon, looking closely at him. It took another drop of liquid, placing red dye on his head also. It beckoned the two to him. Lucario looked at them both, back and forth, and then dipped it's paw again. It stood up, and pressed the final dye on Ramiel's head.

The Furret ran forwards, biting Jonathon.

There was a roar from the crowd.

The Lucario turned to Persephone, and walked towards her, but then it stopped, looking at the Flareon sitting by her foot, eyes sharp and alert, as they always had been. It gazed at the Flareon, blinked once, and turned to the forest.

No-one knew quite what to do.

The Flareon bit Persephone gently on the ankle, just as midnight struck.

She winced a little as she changed, as the two failed chosen scremaed in pain.

A minute or so later it was finished.

Two Flareons bounded into the woods.

* * *

"_Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you?" said one.  
"You don't remember? Let me tell you everything, my sister, my love…"_

* * *

_I think I may have written that too fast. What do you people think? Review, please.  
Still thanks to TurtlesandMonkeys. Thanks TAM. (heh)_

_Felix_

* * *


End file.
